


Always Trouble

by Mnemosign26



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Post- burning tides, Pre double-double cross, Short getting together fic, Twisted Fate POV, heavy uses of ‘ya’ and ‘don’’, i was getting carried away with the accents lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosign26/pseuds/Mnemosign26
Summary: My partner's response breaks me from my startled realisations. "I don' normally talk like this, or even think like this, but..." he trails off."I was under the impression ya didn' think at all," I tease, leaning into him, urging him non-verbally to continue."Oh, hilarious, sunshine," Graves rolls his eyes. "Anyways, I wanted to do something completely outta character for once, and talk 'bout..." He pauses. "How'd ya feel, when you left?"
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Always Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my notes for over a year, thought it might be time to rescue it. Hope you like it!

“T.F.?" Graves murmurs.

"What is it, partner?" I turn to face him.

Lying in bed together, it feels like old times. We'd used to sleep in the same bed when we were on the run - which was always. Contrary to the belief of anyone we came across, though, we weren't together together. Somehow, that surprised a lot of people. Hell, sometimes it surprised me, too.

After what had happened today, it just felt right to head to an inn and pay for the cheapest, smallest room available and settle back into old habits. Our room is tiny: a double bed with a single blanket was squashed up between three walls, and the only thing between the bed and the fourth wall was the door. Still, it feels like home. Anywhere does, I realise, as long as I'm with Graves.

My partner's response breaks me from my startled realisations. "I don' normally talk like this, or even think like this, but..." he trails off.

"I was under the impression ya didn' think at all," I tease, leaning into him, urging him non-verbally to continue.

"Oh, hilarious, sunshine," Graves rolls his eyes. "Anyways, I wanted to do something completely outta character for once, and talk 'bout..." He pauses. "How'd ya feel, when you left?"

"Malcolm..." I don't know what to say. That I had felt stupid, foolish, unkind? That I had known he would hate me, and that made me despair, lapse into a state of depression and desperation that made our crew lose their lives trying to find him? Because while all that's true, I'm not sure it's what he wants to hear. "I was so unhappy for so long," I start, thinking carefully about my words. "But then I thought: there's no way Graves won' come after me. So I knew I'd see ya again, and hopefully I could explain. But even if ya'd decided to kill me..." I chew thoughtfully on my bottom lip. "I would've been alright with that, 'cause it was justified."

"I would never have -"

"Ya would've, but it's fine. Don' worry, hotshot." I smile.

"Can I ask somethin' else, then?" Graves says.

"I'm pretty sure ya just did," I return easily.

He gives me a look. I laugh. Everything Graves does makes me laugh. He's... charming, in a peculiar way.

After a minute of glaring at me, Graves asks his question, stammering. "B-before everythin' happened, I felt somethin' for ya. It all kinda wen' up in smoke when I got caught, of course, c-'cause I blamed ya. But now that things are g-goin' back to how they were, I'm startin' to - to feel for ya again. I like ya, T.F.."

Silence.

"As more than friends," he clarifies unnecessarily, the one cheek I can see turning a strange shade of red. The other is hidden from my view by the pillow he's leaning on his side against. It's cute, I think to myself, and then realise he's waiting. Get a goddamn grip, Fate.

"I reckon I like ya like that, too," I answer, and it comes out more shyly than I anticipated, when I know the signs of my feelings have been there all along.

The ensuing smile that plays on Graves' lips has me closing the small gap between us and gently pressing my mouth to his.

"Don' ya think this might be a lil' fast, Foxtrot?" He breaks away, staring into my eyes that have gone cyan with lust.

"That ain't my name no more, Malcolm," I say, and although I'm not trying to do anything special with the words, Graves is looking at me like I'm seductive, dangerous.

Come to think of it, I am.

"But if it ain't too fast for ya, it ain't too fast for me," I tear my thoughts away from how seductive and dangerous we both are long enough to bring my lips back to his.

Before the kiss is over, our clothes are in a pile on the floor.

~~~

"So ya really would've let me kill ya," Graves says wonderously as his palm cups my face.

"I deserved it," I reply, truly believing it.

"Ya tried ya damndest to get me outta there, and the others all died for it." Graves shakes his head, and because he's holding me to his chest, I feel the action through my whole body.

"I knew I'd see ya again," I tell him, like I told him last night, and to me, that fact makes everything okay.

In the morning after... whatever happened last night, I'm content to stay like this forever. Me, in the arms of the man I've loved for longer than I care to admit, all our problems of the last ten years resolved. And then I remember how fun it is to be on the run together, just me and Malcolm, cheating at cards and pickpocketing nobles just for the hell of it.

"Let's do somethin' fun today, before we head to Piltover," I say, more to break the silence than anything else.

"Like what, T.F.?" Graves murmured into my ear.

"Like a job." My voice is laced with excitement. Save for whatever happened yesterday with Gangplank, I hadn't had any professional contact with Graves for ten years. Memory doesn't serve well enough to keep me happy with that for much longer.

"Hmm, sure ya can't think of anythin' better to do?" The sarcasm in Graves' tone makes me laugh. I know what he's referring to.

"We can do that tonight," I nudge him playfully. "In the meantime, what better way to spend our last day in Bilgewater than swindling some wealthy buggers outta their valuables?"

"Ya got me there, Fate." Graves emphasises the name. "We always trouble."

"Always on the run," I add, and roll off my partner in crime - and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines at the end of “always trouble” and “always on the run” are voice lines from the game. Also there may or may not be a part two of this half finished in my notes as well, so if you want to see it, please comment and let me know.


End file.
